Unconventional
by isis-sg1
Summary: Dom and Letty have never done anything conventionally, so they didn't see any point in starting now.


Their unconventional beginning didn't include flowers or romantic dinner dates. Dom didn't need to wait three days to call and there wasn't a specific number of dates they had to go on before they slept together.

Everyone knew their history. How she'd grown up down the street, pestered Anthony Toretto to let her watch him work on the cars and how her eyes spent more time watching Dom than the cars.

Only family knew she had taken it hard when Tony had died and Dom had gone away. Two blows one after the other shaking her world upside down. She hadn't let it show, creating her tough persona that everyone associated with her.

When Dom returned, older and bigger, they danced around each other like they were taking part in a boxing match. There was touches, meeting looks then heated arguments. Letty pretended the racer chasers on the streets that wrapped themselves around Dom didn't bother her, whilst he pretended not to care when Letty walked around in barely there outfits. When he'd gone away she had been a girl, when came back she was a woman.

It had all come to a head the night of Letty's eighteenth birthday, cursed by the hottest weather in years, forcing the party outside. The music was loud, the party goers drunk and the air crackling. A storm was coming.

_Letty, now standing by the drinks table, messing around with Leon and Vince, cooling down after dancing with nearly every guy at the party. She looks flushed, her skin damp from the humidity as she laughs and punches Leon in the arm. Something inside Dom breaks and he moves through the throng like a predator after his prey. She feels his eyes on her and she stills, letting him come to her. _

_A flash of thunder shocks them both, a deep rumble of thunder and then there are gaps as the heavens open. Whilst Letty looks to the sky, Dom doesn't take his eyes off her. When he is finally standing in front of her their clothes are soaked through and her hair is plastered to her face and neck. Finally, she looks back down and grins. _

_"Now?" She asks. _

_The party continues behind him, unfazed by the rain. _

_"Now" Dom asserts, before capturing her lips with his. There are catcalls and wolf whistles around them as Letty wraps her arms around his neck and his hands go to her waist. They don't hear any of it. _

_"About damn time" Vince grunts, downing his corona in celebration. _

Any fears that their new relationship would change the team dynamics were unfounded. It didn't change much at all. They still bickered, flirted and fought in between working hard at the garage, but Letty now slept in Dom's room and Dom celebrated each won race with a kiss from his lucky charm.

Dom was the king of the streets and as far as the streets were concerned, Letty was their queen.

Whilst a racer chaser might have kept Dom satisfied under the sheets, it was Letty that grounded him like no other woman could. She was never intimidated by his temper and never let him get away with bullshit.

At the same time, it was Dom that grounded Letty. Out on the streets she was tough unbreakable Letty, but with Dom, behind closed doors, she could be vulnerable. She was able to give over control to him and let down her carefully constructed walls.

Dom and Letty have never done anything conventionally, so they didn't see any point in starting now.

Dom stood in his signature white button up shirt and white wifebeater underneath, a new pair of jeans as all his others had oil stains and his ever present silver cross hung around his neck. Standing beside him was Jesse, Leon and Vince and surrounding them was a circle of high performance, brightly coloured cars. The air filled with the loud purr of revving cars and cheers.

It had been Letty that had suggested getting hitched at race wars, not long after Dom had proposed.

The proposal itself hadn't involved diamond rings or getting down on one knee. Just them, lying together on the bonnet of his car as they watched the sun set over the ocean.

"Marry me" He'd said, lifting their entwined hands to his mouth to kiss her hand.

"Okay" She'd responded, returning the gesture. And that had been that.

No matter how much Mia had begged and pleaded, Letty had refused to wear a dress of any kind and whilst most wedding traditions had been ignored, Letty had been adamant that Dom not see her choice in clothing for the big day.

Finally, the noisy cars quieten down and from behind a grinning Mia, Letty appears. She's in leather trousers, a familiar sight on her, but these are a light grey and delicate, tapering in to her ankles to a pair of grey heels, higher than he'd ever seen her wear before. On top she wore a floating white number, held up on shoulder and finishing at her thighs. Her hair was loose, and moved in the light breeze, revealing warm golden skin that was begging to be touched. It was pure Letty, strength and femininity all rolled into one.

She grinned at him, raising her eyebrow.

_So what do you think?_ Her eyes had asked.

_I think I'm going to like calling you Mrs Toretto_, his own responded.

He knew every man's eyes were on her. Not long until he could call Letty _his_.

Not that she would let him anyway. They were unconventional like that.


End file.
